Roses Aren't the Only thing that's Red
by IfOnlyHeCouldSee
Summary: Charlotte was in love with Velken. But Dracula, tore them apart. In a deperate attempt, to escape, she ran at dawn. Now 10 years later, she returns with Van Helsing.Ooooooooh fangs will fly! Dracula&Charlotte. not a quick romance so be pateint New chapter
1. Chapter 1

Blood isn't the only thing that's red

* * *

Character: Charlotte Sanctuary Dawnson

Age: 29 but in first chapter 19

Looks: Like a brown haired blue eyed Aleera

Size: dress size 11 height 5'3

Normal outfit: The blue version of Anna's clothes but with a navy corset

* * *

Chapter 1: Unhappily Seperated

Charlotte and Velken stalked the forest of Transilvanya, Charlotte kept her ears perked. Just then the duo approached a castle, a very lit up castle.

"Isn't the man who owns this, in France?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling it's not him in there," Velken replied.

"You think..." Charlotte started.

"Yes, I think about you everyday," Velken responded.

"You flirt!" Charlotte playfully hit him.

The two heard growling, their smiles dropped as they turned around. A werewolf. Oh dear, what are they going to do? Well, luckily Velken got his gun and shot the werewolf. Charlotte grabbed Velken and jumped into the river when the werewolf didn't die. Charlotte grabbed onto the Castle Frankenstien's bridge. She then grabbed Velken. She got a better grip on the bridge.

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice but go into the castle, because I am not going into the woods with a ticked off werewolf," Charlotte said while haulling herself and Velken on to the bridge.

"And," she continued while wringing her hair out," Victor Frankenstien is a nice guy if you get past his weird machinery."

"I'll have to watch you around him," Velken jokenly said while approaching the front door.

"Velken those who are fools go through the front, and those who live go through the back, but those who are smart go through the kitchen," Charlotte said motioning to the side of the castle.

"Why the kitchen?" Velken asked following Charlotte.

"Because our dear friend, Victor, is not the one at home, our little friends are," Charlotte said, her nose wrinkeling.

"Count Dracula and Verona and Aleera," Velken glared," how did you know?"

Charlotte motioned to a window inches above her head. Velken mouthed "oh". They went to the first side door. They looked at eachother, then Velken stood infront of Charlotte, she was annoyed at that, he opened the door slowly. Then they saw, nothing. Nothing but some body parts, loads of gallons of blood, and to top the shock off, the scare chamber came complete with what Charlotte assumed a torture chair. The door in the front off the room began to open Velken and Charlotte hid behind the "chair". And in came Verona looking truly tipsy. She grabbed a gallon of blood. Then walked back out.

"Smart people go through the kitchen, well people who are that smart should know where it is," Velken mocked slightly.

"You're the one who opened the door!" Charlotte hissed.

Velken slammed a hand on her mouth when the door started to open again. And in came a normal looking Dracula. Charlotte made the signal to spilt up. Velken glared as a responce. She gave a reasurring smile, then crawled to the other side of the room. Dracula smiled then his smile flattered as one of the two calmed to a normal beat. He smelled them a man and a woman. He knew who the man was, Velken Valerous, but the woman wasn't Anna. Dracula decided to draw her out. He materailized behind Velken and grabbed him.

"Come out! Come out where ever you are," Dracula called.

"No, stay hidden!" Velken said, while struggleing.

"I tire of this," Dracula started to get ready to bite Velken.

Soon as Dracula's mouth was open, Charlotte came from behind him, and slammed him into a wall. Velken in the prosess had gotten out of Dracula's grasp. Charlotte stood three feet infront of Dracula. She gave him a death shot with the gun she pulled from her sleeve.

Dracula looked at the wound, and he laughed, his dry laugh, made Charlotte despise him more and more.

"A gun?" Dracula asked as if it was amuseing," Do you really think a gun can kill me?"

"It did on that one bride of yours, who was it, Melink?" Charlotte hit a soar spot with Dracula.

"You! You killed her?" Dracula shouted in rage.

"Technecally, you did, I just finshed the job," She said, not being phased by his anger.

"You took something dear from me and I will take something dear from you," Dracula materailized behind Veleken," Yes he should do."

Charlotte realized Dracula was going to kill Velken.

"Stop! Don't! Please!" She shouted before Dracula even opened his mouth.

"Ah, a weak point, I bet you, he wouldn't as daring with you," Dracula appeared behind and grabbed her waist with one arm and used the free one pulled her head to the side," You two have one last time to be able to say good bye, and that time is now."

Velken said," I hate you count! More then you will ever know! And if you dare turn her!"

"I'm not going to _fully _turn her," that satement caused Velken and Charlotte to raise the eyebrows," that would be boring, but to turn her only half damned...that would be a little fun."

"For you maybe," Charlotte spoke up.

"You will be a good replacement bride. Strong and beautiful, and you look like someone I know," Dracula said the last part thoughtfully.

"I'd rather rot!" Charlotte shouted," Velken run!"

Velken shook his head.

"Run Velken go! Kill Dracula and you can return me to human!" Charlotte said with tears rolling down her eyes and on Dracula's hand.

Dracula glimpsed his hand, the woman's tears. But he didn't feel guilty, he sensed lust not love between those two mortals. He opened his mouth and his kainines grew sharp and pointed, he bit her but not where he bit his other brides but a centemeter over. The blood filled his mouth. Charlotte gasped when felt him sucking. The tears fell like waterfalls now. She hated this man. She would escape, but she needed the oppertune moment and to get that moment she would have to bied her time. Dracula stopped. She breathed out just now notticing her breathe was caught in her throat.

"Come, meet your new family," Dracula said.

"I have no family, you destroyed them," she glared at him.

"Well, now you do," he said, while grabbing her arm.

"Listen here pally! You forced me to be a bride, don't even begin to think this will be peaches and cream for you!" Charlotte wrenched her arm from his grip.

He turned around and slapped her. She stood there and glared at him.

"Only cowards slap," She spat.

Dracula's rage made him do something he never would do to any other bride, he punched her with every once of strength in him. Charlotte went flying and crash threw four walls. By that time Verona and Aleera, came to see the commotion. They had to admire her, she was taking 500 hundred times worse then ever did. And they knew she wasn't a full vampire they heard fragments of a heart beat. Charlotte stood up, her eyes held a vampire qaulity to them now and her kainines grew, she hissed, then ran at Dracula with a vampires speed, her fist collided with his jaw. Dracula crashed through one wall. But, hey she was only half vampire. Dracula stood up brushed him self of and made a mental note of wich vampiric powers she had. But he was soon flying through another wall. He was not happy about his butt landing on a cross too much. He looked at her, his eyes electric blue, now she felt a twinge of fear as he walked briskly to her. She stood her ground as any scorned and totally ticked off female vampire huntress would. The she saw his exsperssion harden, she started to take a couple of steps back. She backed up until her back was plastered to the wall. He walked up to her.

"What happened to being brave?" He hissed in her ear.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same to you. What you only hit when the person can't fight back!?" Charlotte hissed back at him.

"Do you know how lucky I'm not going to kill you?" Dracula asked.

"There worse things then death," Charlotte said.

"Aleera! Verona! get her healed and to her room before I truly do kill her!" Dracula shouted then walked away.

"Well done," the dark haired one with and Itailin acsent said," I'm Verona, the eldest or the brides."

"Yes, you endured worse then Verona and I ever faced," The red haired one said," I'm Aleera, middle as always."

"He can really throw a right hook, I'll give him that," Charlotte said," I'm Charlotte, the gypsy half vampire."

"You killed Melink?" Verona asked.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

"Thank you," They both said

"We hated her, she always was interupting us and our master, on our special alone times, you would have had no idea how hard it was to get some alone time with him," Aleera said healing Charlotte's wounds.

"When Aleera is done with your wounds come pick out your dress," Verona said smoothing Charlotte's dust and debree riden hair.

"Done," Aleera said curtly.

"Follow me," Verona said.

Charlotte followed Verona through a series of twist and turns.

"Here we are," Verona said opening the door.

"Oh my god," she said as she looked at all the dresses.

"Pick which one you like," Verona said.

Charlotte walked through and found an out fit. think of Marishka's bottoms and Aleera's top And the fade color at the end was blue. She put it on behind a changing a baord and looked at herself in the mirrior. Well, at least she can see her reflection. She came out.

"You look, gorgeous," she heard an all to familiar voice behind her.

"When in Rome," she said.

"And like my other brides I will give you jewelery to go along with it." He pulled out an opal and silver necklace and matching earrings. "There," he added after he put the jewelery on.

pweese wreview


	2. new family, old home

Chapter 2:New home, old family

hopefully you payed attention to the desciption of Charlotte

Charlotte, started to say something back.

"Where are you from?" Aleera asked, she knew Charlotte seemed familiar.

"Budapest," Dracula answered, Charlotte looked at him," No from a village outside of Budapest. Your village Aleera."

"Is Aleera short for Aleerina Ann Dawnson?" Charlotte asked, Aleera couldn't be her twin sister. Dracula killed her.

"Yes, and is Charlotte short for Charlotte Sanctuary Dawnson?" Aleera asked hopefully.

"Yes, what was your mother's middle name?" Charlotte asked a quaetion only her family would know.

"Which one?" Aleera asked, she knew it it was her sister.

"Do you know that you sound too much like my sister?" Charlotte asked, her smile growing.

"Did you know you are my sister!" Aleera squelled.

"Yeah, we kinda look the same," Charlotte squelled back.

"Oh god!" Dracula thought," another squeller!"

"I heard that," Aleera and Charlotte said at the same time.

"Oh my! Twins!" Verona laughed.

"It would appear," Dracula said thoughtfully.

"Aleera, could convince her to be a bride," Verona said," I like her, she's not at all like Melink, she the perfect type of fun, but also serious."

"And the fact she wants almost nothing to do with me, doesn't affect that?" Dracula smiled knowing what she would say.

"That is a bonus," Verona said.

"My brides! I am going to go feed, I will return in a few hours!" with that Dacula changed and flew off.

"Weenie," Charlotte muttered.

The three laughed.

"Who wants to decorate Charlotte's room?" Verona asked.

"Me!" Aleera said.

"Castle Frankenstien, my new home," Charlotte thought sadly then said," me!"

Then Aleera and Verona showed Charlotte to her new room. It was navy and ivory.

"Well, home sweet home," Charlotte said," We'll do this tomorrow."


	3. dawn of a new life

Chapter 3: Dawn of a new life

Oh and for those who wish to send flames, on any story of mune, prepare for your dispare!!!!!! Also In 8 days I will go to blue lake fine arts camp. so I wont update for 2 weeks after the 27 sorry, and that was to let you know so, I will post a lot over those 8 days.

For three weeks Charlotte, has tried, in secret to figure out her new powers, she has discovered she could fall from high hieghts and survive, she had vampire speed, she could see herself in mirriors, she could go into sunlight still, so in secret she devised a plan.

"Tonight is my last night here!" Charlotte thought blissfully, as she "arranged" her clothes.

"Charlotte!" Aleera burst in then noticed Charlotte doing something with her clothes," what are you doing?"

Charlotte looked around and check everywhere even under the bed, what you never know!

"I am running at dawn Aleera," Charlotte said while findind some more socks.

"But the master! He will be angry and his rage as you felt is horrible," Aleera then thought," she is dying here, it's best she leaves."

"I do not care! The master can eat garlic for all I care!" Charlotte said.

"Garlic killing vampires is a common miscomspshion," Aleera added," I you want to truly go I will not stop you, only, I wish you would stay for a littlle while more...I will miss you."

"As I will you. But I hate it here, I will, always be your twin, you can find mee if you are in any trouble," Charlotte said," The night is young let's spend it having fun!"

"Okay, let's go to the libary and find that dusty old piano and put it to, good use," Aleera said.

We later found the paino. Charlotte sat on the paino bench started to play a little melody Aleera and she made up. Then she played beetovens little melody we hear in music boxes. A little while later they where joined by Verona. Who switched places and started play a whole bunch of Ittalian compusers melodies.

"Just a few more hours," Charlotte thought, as she played some hungarian songs.

"A few more hours?" Charlotte jumped and screwed up thast note of the song, Dracula smirked.

"A few more hours for playing the piano," She shot a glare at Aleera, and Aleera only shrugged.

"Verona, play the piano, Charlotte and I will dance," Dracula said offering Charlotte his arm.

Charlotte then said," I'm a pianoist, not a dancer."

"Now," Dracula said then pulled her off the piano bench.

Verona started playing. So dracula and Charlotte danced. Now it was only minutes before the sun rose, Dracula was in his coffin, Aleera and Verona were in there too. Charlotte, took her pack of clothes, food, and anything else she would need and jumped out of her 12th story window. Soon as she landed she was running to the church, in budapest then she would have to stay there for the night so Dracula wouldn't find her. So that is where I leave you. Her journey will be up sooner then you think.


	4. and 5

Chapter 4&5: Running for life & meet the teacher from, h.e. double hockey stick

Flames from now on, will be ignored I'm taking the high road on both of my stories. And any flame will be printed out and tossed into my fire. Hehe I made a lamo pun...Llama. And one morething the story will skip time in this Chapter on the account that I'm too lazy to write out everything that happened to Charlotte but in the handbook that will be posted after the first in my "Red" series, is done and will be filled with spoofs and extra info and plain old random comedy my friend and I make up...Review please cause, I need ideas. oh and telling me my spelling is wrong is not a flame. And I will be combining chapters because of the readers enjoyment they will get more for less of the wait

* * *

Charlotte ran for what seemed like hours across mountains, forests, and hills. She knew the way to Budapest, better then how to spell her name. She saw a turn for a short cut, she cut that way. She looked up at the sky almost dusk. Crap. She was so close to the Budapestian Church. She heard an un-human or were wolf roar. Dracula. That put her feet and legs in over drive, from fear and determination. She saw that doors of the church. She ran and bamged on them. The doors always were locked after 9:00 pm. 

"Father! Padre! Father!" She cried in panic.

A priest opened the door.

"What is it?" The preist recognized Charlotte," Charlotte! What happened?"

"I can't explain now but we have to hurry inside," Charlotte said in worried voice.

"Come," the preist invited her in.

"Father Ernist-" Charlotte started.

"Now Charlotte, I know you spent most of your childhood in these walls, with the orphanage, but that does not make up for those Sundays you missed and-" the preist saw how terrified Charlotte was," good heavens child what's wrong why are you that scared?"

A bang came from the door, when Charlotte started to open her mouth.

"Dracula can't come in a church so, no need to worry," Charlotte thought but she was wrong.

Father Ernist opened the door and screamed. Charlotte got to the entrance to see dracula wipe his lip and see Father Ernist the man who was her second father, after her real father was killed, dead. Dracula looked at her. Charlotte for the first time felt a fear the paraliyzed her. Dracula approached slowly, enjoying the sight of her fear and pain. But felt a little twinge of guilt realizing he killed another of her loved ones.

"She desreves this, she ran away from me," Dracula tried to convince himself.

Charlotte, on the other hand was sobbing, and glaring at Dracula. Dracula was finnally infront of her. Charlotte hated this man- monster. She kicked him where it counted.

"You monster!" Charlotte said in his pain filled face then ran.

"Monster," Dracula said, slowly," no, just a fool."

Charlotte woke in a fright. It had been a memoric dream. She was finnally in the vactant city, in the most powerful house of god. She arrived there not two days after the death of Father Ernist. She told the preist all most everything, she left out the fact she was related to a bride and that she was once in love with Velken. She looked around the room. She oticed a pile of clothes and a note. She read the note.

Sorry about your losses. We could not find any dresses so we hope your were pants regularly, and the clothes you have on now look like scraps of cloth, please change, into these new ones. And please when you are well enough to come to my office please, my oraganization has an offer after hearing your past story.

Cardinal Jinette

P.S

Your necklace is in the gold box in my office

Charlotte looked at the clothes. Tunics with assorted colors of stitching. Then she found some jewel toned peasent tops. She picked out a purple one and a pair of black pants the found a corset at the bottom of the pile. She looked at the mirrior and saw how much she had changed, her face thinned, her eyes no longer held sparkle, and she no longer had a healthy glow to her skin. She cursed men. Men, are what got her into this mess.

She walked into the hallway. No one was there. Now how was she going to find her way around to the cardinals office? Well, she's been trapped in a maze of halls, all you have to do is keep your lefts hand on the left wall. In around 30 minutes, she found a person to direct, her to the cardinals office. She walked in.

Chapter 5:

"Hello, Charlotte as you know my organization, has an offer. Now let me explain what my oraganization is, Empires fall, governments come and go, but we have existed for centuries, without us the world would be in darkness," The cardinal said," We are the knights of the holy order."

"Yes, continue," Charlotte had heard of them but thought they were a myth.

"We want you to teach some of are new recruits how to fight we only have one teacher," the cardinal said.

"Okay, but 2 things: When you think I am ready send me on the first mission to Romainia so I can finish buisnuess there. And send me the ones the teacher thinks are the worst fighters and least likely to survive," then she added," or they just don't like."

"Okay, can you start today?" the cardinal asked.

"I can start now," Charlotte answered.

"Good," The cardinal said then opened his office door to reveal a bouy around Charlottes age eavsdropping.

"Hello," the boy squeked.

"Carol...Meet Charlotte,"the cardinal sighed.

"Hello," Carol said.

"How much did you hear and hello," Charlotte demanded.

"Everything," he said.

"Carol clean the stairs," the cardinal said.

The little fair ran off, but Charlotte could hear his mimicking of the cardinal. A secret passage way opened behind her.

"Now your not that much older then them, it will be hard to get their respect," the cardinal said.

"I've had worse," Charlotte had a weak smile on her face.

"Here is your class," He motioned to a door.

"Okay, thanks," Charlotte decided to keep her sarcastic comment to her self." 994, I have to remember that."

She opened the door and saw 17 people. And out those one 1 was female. She saw a set of triplets.

"Ahem!" She shouted, they all looked towards her.

"You're the teacher...a woman!" one of them shouted.

"You no older then we are!" another shouted.

"You are here to learn how to survive. NOT how to judge people, that's next years class. Now listen hear I'm going to say this and I don't care whoes feelings get squashed, but you are in the this class because either the other teacher didn't like you or you are the worst fighter and not going to survive! Now I will need to know your names!" Charlotte said," role call!"

"Fredrick J. Killsel!" A tall lanky blonde guy said.

"Olivia G. Hardteljch!" The girl shouted.

"Gabrieal Van Helsing!" A tall and bony guy said.

So on and so forth. Charlotte had her work cut out for her.

5 years later:

Charlotte and her class had become very close, ecspeacilly her and Olivia, and also Gabrieal. Those two, besides Carol, who was her other best friend, and the cardinal who knew her history. Now her students were going into a world filled with death and danger. What a bright thought.

Charlotte and Olvia were getting ready for the ball. The corination ball, were those who passed the classes of the knights of the holy order. Charlotte and Olivia spent the entire day searching for their dresses. Olivia was going with a guy from the other class, Shamus. Well, Charlotte didn't have a date. When they went shopping Olivia picked out this gold dress, imagine Anna's from the movie. Charlotte wanted to get this beautiful jewel tone green dress with a black corset, imagine belle's dress from the beauty and the beast. But it was too much. So she got this light purple and silver dress, imagine hermoines yule ball gown.

"Come on, let's go!" Olivia shouted.

"Fine can't keep your date and my invisable lover waiting," Charlotte said.

Oliva went quit then sttarted laughing.

"You'll be getting offers now, that you are not a teacher to us anymore," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Charlotte said unsurely.


	5. ball and romance

Chapters 6&7: Ball and romance & agruements and unhappily home

I'm combining the chapters so it's easier and makes more sense to you all. Big gaps ,mean new chapter Enjoy, have a nice day,

The altochristine13

Charlotte and Oliva walked down the stair way to see, a spectacular view. The grand hall, decorated in lights music playing, people dancing, and...people staring.

"Olivia why are they staring at you?" Charlotte asked.

"They are staring at You, because they are not used to you looking like this, ecspeacilly with your hair up," Olivia said.

"Who is that?" Charlotte asked looking at a Tall muscular man.

"That would be the class cutie, Fredrick," Olivia said.

"No, the brunette, not the blonde," Charlotte asked.

"Oh my god, Gabrieal? He cleans up good," Oliva blurted out.

"What!" Charlotte said then slipped on the rug and was sent over the stair case.

Charlotte prepared herself for a nasty head injury and pain but it never came. Charlotte opened an eye and saw, Gabrieal. She opened both eyes then noticed he was holding her.

"Graceful, very graceful," he said putting you down.

"Thank you, you should be getting back to your date," Charlotte smiled.

"What date?" Gabrieal asked.

"You didn't get a date?" Charlotte was shocked.

"No I had to wait until right now to ask," Gabrieal said.

"Me?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, you," Gabrieal, "unless you don't I understand-"

"I would love to be the date you had to wait for," Charlotte said.

They danced then talked with Olivia and Shamus. Shamus proved irish had mean tempers when he argued with Van Helsing. Then at the end of the night.

"Good night," Charlotte said.

"Good night...would you like to be my...my...girlfriend?" Van helsing asked.

"Ofcourse Gabrieal," Charlotte said.

5: years later:

Charlotte tapped her foot agrvatedly.Van Helsing was late and her Kohl was running a bit. She hadn't had time to go shopping for a new dress, and Olivia, was there yacking on and on, about her fianacce...Shamus. She started pacing. Finnally Van Helsing showed up.

"About time," Charlotte said.

"Well, sorry, for being the one the order seems to love sending out on almost every assignment!" Van Helsing said back.

"What ever, let's go," Charlotte said.

Van Helsing grumted in responce. The twos realtionship had been rocky for the last year. Thet walked down the stair case into the entrance hall.

"Just like it was, when I saved you," Van Helsing added," Technecally."

"Yeah, with my students going into a world filled with death and danger," Charlotte said chokeing out the word death.

"Now cheer up, if they were anything like I was, they will live for a long time," Van Helsing said.

"Egos darling," Charlotte chuckled.

"Ugh! Too much flirting!" Silvia, one of Charlottes students cried.

Everyone laughed. And so Charlotte and Van Helsing danced.

Cardinal Jinette watched as the woman who he thought of like a daughter danced with his best monster hunter.

"She's ready, but I have to make sure," the old cardinal rubbed his head," oh she's going to mad."

Charlotte and Van Helsing stopped dancing as the Cardinal approached.

"Van Helsing I'm sorry but you are needed in France," The cardinal said,"but, Charlotte will be accompaning you."

"But-" Charlotte and Van Helsing started.

"Get ready," The cardinal said.

"Yes," The two both said.

Charlotte grumply found a jewel toned blue peasent top and black pants with her corset.

Well, I'm too lazy to type what happened on the journey there so let's skip to the roof.

Charlotte looked around.

"Van Helsing?" She asked.

She turned around and saw mr hyde or dr. jeckel.

"Hello," she said.

"Good bye," Hyde said then pushed her over the roof.

Charlotte was free falling. She new she was going to be in pain for this. She shut her eyes and prepared for that pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Gabrieal. He raised an eyebrow to say "you really should have stayed by the horse" and she returned an eyebrow saying "lower the brow or I will hurt you". Gabrieal took out his grapilling gun and shot it at Hyde. Grabrieal pulled down on the rope. The moster shouted something they didn't hear. And ran with rope, but tripped over Charlotte's gun, she dropped it there when she was punched. So he did a Tarzan through the Rose Window.

"Gabrieal, do you know what he just shattered?" Charlotte said dreading what the cardinal would say.

"No why?" Gabrieal asked.

"It was the Rose window! It was made over a hundered years ago," she said while he walked over to the leadge.

She walked behind and heard some one shout," Van Helsing you murder!"

She felt pity for him having to deal with that.

"Come on." Gabrieal said.

They walked through the doors of the Vacanant. Van Heling lead Charlotte straight to the confession booth. Charlotte droned out on the cardinal ranting. When the trapped door opened she jumped up. She and Van Helsing followed the cardinal down the stairwell.

"I'm sending you two on a mission," The Cardinal said,"In Romainia, to a cursed land ruled by a certain count Dracula."

"The all mighty man-slut," Charlotte added under her breathe.

"To help a familiy-" The cardinal started.

"Who are cursed to kill Dracula for eternal salvation for their familiy, let me gues the father is gone?" Charlotte said.

"No, he dissapeared one year ago, prince Velken is dead, now all that's left is-," The Cardinal got cut off again.

"Princess Anna," Charlotte said with a disgiused bit of bitternes in her voice.

Charlotte and Anna hated eachother, to many times did Velken stop them from fighting. Charlotte went out of her memory to hear the Cardinal say something that sounded like" Be a man about it". Van Helsing walked towards the weapon making part of the fauciluty.

"Carol!" Charlotte shouted.

I have no memory of what is said other then what in the name of allah is wrong with you? So I will improvise.

"What happened to Mr hyde? Did you you kill him? Yes, you killed him, that's why they get so ticked, when they ask for someone to be brought back the mean alive."

"Carol," Charlotte growled.

"Well you're both in the mood," Carol said dropping some bottles of holy water into their sack.

Infront of them the was a big gun that fired loads of bullets.

"Why can't I have one of those?" Van Helsing, earning the rolling of the eyes from Charlotte and Carol.

"You have never tried to kill a vampire have you?" Charlotte asked.

"Vampires, warlocks, gargoyles, they're all the same. Best when cooked well," Van Helsing got another eye roll.

"A granny could kill a warlock," Carol said then pulled two hand guns, and gave them to Charlotte," Capable of cattapullting stakes uo 89 miles per hour."

Van Helsing had a little, what about me look on his face. Which Carol completly missed.

"And my newest invention, gliceren 48," Carol took a drop a the green liquid and demonstrated the explosionus capabuility on the floor.

"What in the name of allah is wrong with you?" An arabian monk shouted.

"The air around hear is thick with envy, and now your weapon Van Helsing," Carol pulled a cross bow type thing out," It cappable for shouting stakes a rapid miles per hour."

"What's this," Charlotte asked picking up a little orb like thing.

"That compressed magma from mount vasuevies, pure alculide from the Gobi dessert," Carol took it then added," I've been working on the for twelve years and still don't know what it is for."

"And you still don't know what its does?" Van Helsing asked.

"No I said I don't know what it's for, what it does is to make a light force equal to the intensity to the sun," Carol said," It could be to blind your enemies charboil a herd of wilderbeast use you imagination."

"No I'm useing yours, the cardinal is sendind you to keep us alive," Van Helsing said the last but a little smart alecy," for as long as possible."

Skipping to where there barely approaching the village.

"Well, if you didn't make us go into the forest we wouldn't of had to go through that brush," Charlotte said to Van Helsing.

"And like going on the road would have been better, if we went on there we could pretty much have were wolf cho-cho stamped on our heads," Van Helsing said back aggrivated.

"Once again the all mighty were wolf hunter for a day knows more about the Romianian Forest better then a Romainian!" Charlotte shouted.

"Is that what you really think?" Van Helsing asked," And what else is there about me you don't like!?"

"The way you act sometimes is just like a little kid! Pouting, and arrogant comments! Not to mention you spend hardly anytime with me anymore!" Charlotte said.

"If that's the way you really feel the relationship is not going to work!" Van Helsing shouted back.

"Fine! We are now single!" Charlotte said," Men! No offence Carol."

"None taken," Carol said," okay Van Helsing what do you remember?"

They were now riding into town.

"Not now Carol," Van Helsing said getting off his high high horse, literally.

"Fine," Carol stumbled off his.

Charlotte lept gracefully off her horse. The three set off to the Valerious manner. But the unfortantly did not get very far.

"Welcome to Trancilvanya," The man who was the mayor said.

"The grave digging mayor," Charlotte thought as she turned around.

She heard two boot steps.

"Princess," she thought.

"You turn around," the woman commanded.

"Why should we," Charlotte asked, but Van Helsing turned her so she faced the woman.

"Let me see your faces," She commanded.

"Why," Van Helsing asked.

"Because we do not trust strangers," She said.

"Strangers do not last long here," The mayor said.

"Then I should last a long time then," Charlotte said taking off her hat the sneered a sneer that could put a slytheren to shame," Princess."

"You? You were killed by Dracula ten years ago," Anna said.

Charlotte smiled evily and made her eyes go vampric.

"We are hear to help," Van Helsing said.

"I do need your help," Anna said.

"Really?" Charlotte asked, pulling out her guns and shot at three figures in the distance. Van helsing doing the same in with his cross bow. Charlotte saw the three figures clearly now. Aleera and Verona, but who was the third?


	6. 8&9

Chapter 8&9: What didn't suspect me?& Reunited once again.

hello hello hello how are all of you fine people today? anyways please reveiw.

Charlotte was ticked now, first she loses her boy friend, now she was replaced by some air head? Aleera swooped down and grabbed her.

"Charlotte?" Aleera asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's me," Charlotte said looking up," Throw me into a house and we can talk there."

"Are you sure?" Aleera asked.

"Yeah, I've had worse than that," Charlotte smiled.

Aleera threw her into an old house. Charlotte put her hands infornt of her eyes and crashed threw wood and rock. She landed on her feet surprisingly. She saw the forms of Aleera and Verona. They quickly embraced.

"What are you doing back?" Aleera asked.

"The knights of the holy order sent me and Van Helsing here to kill Dracula," Charlotte said.

"Please do not kill him," Verona asked.

"Do not worry Verona, if he does not try to touch me I will not harm him," Charlotte said," Next topic of conversation, who is the air head bimbo out there?"

"You're replacment, she's just like Melink," Verona groaned.

"He replaced me, with an air headed bimbo!" Charlotte's eyes had a vampric rage fill them," Oh and don't tell Dracula I'm here."

"Master was wrong, she would be jealous," Aleera thought.

"I won't harm you two, now we have to make it look like I'm doing my job here, one of you will have to fly through buildings walls, don't worry they're easy to brake through," Charlotte said.

"I will," Aleera said.

"Okay, ready?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Aleera said.

Charlotte kicked Aleera in the hip, through the wall. Verona went through ceiling. Charlotte found the bimbo, who was teasing Van Helsing on some crates. Charlotte fired at her. Bimbo hissed and Van Helsing ran to his cross bow a dipped it in holy water. Charlotte shot at the bimbo and pinned her against the wall. She shot one more time and hit her in the heart. She shriveled up in ash. Charlotte sat on the church steps, Van Helsing joined her.

"She killed Marishka!"

"She killed a bride!"

"Wasn't that a good thing?" Carol asked.

"Vampires kill only what the need to survive one or two people a month...now they will kill for revenge," The mayor said," What name shall I crave on your grave stones?"

"Their names are Charlotte Dawnson and Van Helsing," Anna said pushing through the crowd.

"They are the only ones who have killed a vampire in a decade," Anna smiled aat Van Helsing,"I say that's earned them a drink."

"Wow," Charlotte sarcasticly said," one drink? How generous of you. I'm sure We can split it three ways."

"Charlotte," Van Helsing snapped.

Charlotte innocently smiled the thought," weenie."

Carol was holding back snickering. Charlotte mindlessly dawdled after Van Helsing and Anna. When Anna open the door charlotte wasn't surprised at the site, pictures of old family scattered the walls.

"I will take my leave just tell me when you plan to attack," Charlotte said, not even interested about what Anna was going to say to her.

She walked to her and Velkens room. Get your mind out of the gutter. She opened the door. The room was a mess. She smiled it was just Velken styled. She saw hanging, where anyone one the bed could see, a picture of her and Velken. She felt the tears brim her eyes. She wiped them away and went to the bar. About two hours later, which she spent those two hours stirring her drink, she heard a thump. She got up and went up stairs and pulled a dagger out of her cleavage. She got a lamp and went to the room she heard the noise from. The attic. She saw Anna who was looking around. She walked over to her. Anna turned and saw Charlotte. They jumped at a noise behind them and saw Velken.

"Charlotte," Velken said with a look of awe.

"Yes," Charlotte said.

She and Velken embraced until Velken broke it.

"Dracula has a cure for," Velken stopped dead when moonlight shined on him.

Charlotte backed away choking back tears. Velken turned into a were wolf and ran out the window. Van Helsing ran past. Then ran back down stairs.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here," Carol asked.

"Were wolf," Van Helsing said.

"You'll need silver bullets," Carol said tossing Van Helsing a pack of bullets.

Charlotte and Anna ran after Van Helsing. When they caught up he was about to shoot Were-Velken, until Anna pushed his shot off target. While Van Helsing slammed Anna against the wall. Charlotte looked through the grave yard.

"Ah, found it," She thought as she found her gravestone,"Loving friend and Fiancee."

"Come on! Charlotte we're going to castle Frankenstien," Van Helsing shouted.

Charlotte ran after them and mounted her horse.

"We're off to see Dracula, Dracula, Dracula, because of what a slimeball he is!" Charlotte said in a singy voice.

Carol snickered at that. Anna just smiled. Van Helsing rode ahead to find his self being knocked off his horse by a low branch.

"Knocked off your high horse, aye, Van Helsing?" Charlotte asked as Van Helsing got back his horse.

"firgen figret!" Van Helsing grumbled, it's something I say when I don't feel like being a foulmouth.

"Language," Charlotte retorted.

"Ugh!" was all Van Helsing retorted with.

"Castle Frankenstien," Anna said.

Charlotte dismounted and hit the horses flank so it would run back to the village. Van Helsing opened the door.

Charlotte walked in front though. She saw the main hall and a lot of wires. Anna went towards east.

"To find Velken, and I'm going to kill Dracula," Charlotte thought as she went up the stair case.

She found her old room, exactly how she left it. but her journal was opened to one of her poems that she wrote.

"Alliances," Charlotte smiled, one of favorites of her vast poems.

She walked out of the room to meet Igor.

"Igor," She smiled then knocked him out.

She walked down the hall. She opened the door and she stod there behind Dracula as he was talking to Van Helsing.

Charlotte picked up a peice of stone and through it at Dracula's head. And it hit him, he then turned around to see you threw the stone. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Charlotte?" Dracula asked.

"What didn't exspect me?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"So you are back?" Dracula asked," But with Gabriel?"

"No, your a day late and a dollar short," Charlotte said," He and I are no longer together."

"His loss, my win," Dracula smiled and appeared behind Charlotte and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Let her go Count!" Van Helsing shouted.

"So now you care?" Charlotte thought.

"Gabriel, Gabriel, she is my half bride, mine," Dracula said.

"I belong to no man or monster!" Charlotte spat.

"Really," Dracula said, while seeing one his children on a pillar.

"Yeah- what is that bat thingy!" Charlotte said pointing to the bat thingy which was one his children.

"Just one of my children," Dracula said letting go of Charlotte.

"Hello there," Charlotte said to the bat thingy.

The bat thingy squeked in reply.

Gabriel rolled his eyes," Women."

"Gabriel, as I was saying, perhaps the return of my ring," Dracula said, holding up a four fingered hand.

Van Helsing looked at his ring.

Charlotte petted the little bat thingy, it was kinda cute.

"So that's her soft spot a child," Dracula thought.

"Charlotte!" Van Helsing grabbed her, dragged her through the open doors.

They were shortly joined by Anna. Who then ran through the labortory, and went up to the place where the source was held.

"Velken!"Anna and Charlotte shouted, and ran to him and tried to undo his confinments.

"No stop,don't-"Velken began to change.

Velken, changed and his confinments snapped. Charlotte grabbed Van Helsing's grapling gun and shot at a tree.

"Go!" She pushed Van Helsing and Anna towards it.

"What about you?" Van Helsing asked.

"I'll jump!" Charlotte said.

"What you're suicidle!" Anna shouted.

"No I'm half-dammned," Charlotte smiled," now go!"

Van Helsing and Anna slid down the rope. Charlotte jumped, knowing her feet would hurt in the morning. She closed her eyes, she hated the falling part. She waited for the burst of pain, but it never came. Infact, she didn't feel as if she was falling at all. She opened one eye and saw Dracula in bat form.

"Hello," she grumbled.

"You didn't think I would let you escape again, now did you?" Dracula asked.

"Half heartedly yeah," Charlotte said.

"I also remember you're scared of heights," Dracula said, flying higher.

"You're dispicable," Charlotte said.

Dracula flew higher.

"Infact you are the term slime ball!"Charlotte said.

Dracula flew even higher.

"If you look slimeball- how high are we?" Charlotte asked looking down.

"About 23,000 feet in the air," Dracula said.

Charlotte suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was terrified..

"Can we go to the ground?" Charlotte voice wavered.

"I happen to like it up here nice and breezy," Dracula said cruely.

"Please," Charlotte begged with tears brimming her eyes.

Dracula flew down to Castle Frankenstien.

"We are reunited," Dracula said putting her down.

"Oh so happily!" Charlotte sarcatically remarked.


	7. 10 & 11

chapter10 & 11: Getting to know Dracula, again Reunited with Van Helsing

'Ello mates. Sorry for not updating, writers block and all. Well here you go. And warning Anna bashing in 11.

"Now this time, you will share you're living corters with me, and you will either sleep in my coffin or be shackled to the wall-" Dracula started.

"Or we could do this, you let me go, or better yet you do the whole world a favor and rot in purgatory!" Charlotte responded.

"As I was saying, you will do you're part around here and train the were-wolve," Dracula continued, his eyes showing a hint of hurt.

Charlotte thought she saw that hint of hurt.

"Wait he is a monster, and monsters have no feelings!" Charlotte thought as Dracula turned away and started walking down the corridor.

" Are you coming!"

"Yes _Sir_," Charlotte sarcastically said sir.

"Good, now come," Dracula held out his hand, and Charlotte ignored it.

"I'm tired," Charlotte lied.

"Fine, we will go to our room," Dracula smirked.

"You perverted son of-"

"Language, Charlotte hasn't living in Vacanint City helped with your language?" Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"You know if you think about Dracula isn't that bad," Charlotte thought to herself then thought again sarcastically," ah yes perfect gentleman, kills almost everyone you hold dear, and turns you into a half damnned! Nothing wrong with him!"

"You do know I can hear what you're thinking," Dracula thought to her.

"Good, now you will know exactly what I think of you, you scum bag!" Charlotte retorted back in her thought.

"You know, if you wouldn't be too sarcastic with me I can accutally be nice," Dracula said, this time aloud.

"Proove it," Charlotte challenged.

"Well, let me see...," Dracula said as he went into thought and closed his eyes.

While Dracula was deep in thought, Charlotte started backing away slowly toward the door. She got within arms reach and turned heel. Dracula appeared infront of the door.

"Going some where,"he smirked, then it faltered," Do you hate me this much, so much that you would try even the most pathetic escape attempt?"

"I don't hate, hate you,"Charlotte admitted to not only him but her-self.

"Don't insult me with pity,"Dracula turned away.

Charlotte couldn't understand why, she was piting him. The man that had killed everything she held dear. Was she really starting to fall for him?

"No, I don't hate you," She looked at his back when she said that.

"Will you stay for a week then and give me a chance?" Dracula looked into her eyes.

Charlotte looked at Dracula and didn't see a monster but just a man. She looked at the floor, then at the door and then to Dracula.

"Yes," Charlotte agreed.

"For real?"Dracula asked.

"As long as you don't send me through any walls,"Charlotte was half joking.

"Deal," they said at the same time.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Well, music?"

11:

It was the last day of the week, and Charlotte and Dracula became closer. As in became close. Suddenly Charlotte was almost sad she had to go back. Here she was excepted as she was and didn't have to hide what she was. She felt this was home. Aleera was with her, as was Verona.

"Charlotte, you don't have to go," Verona said.

"I must, this is not where I belong," Charlotte started thinking about the last week.

"Please, do you really want to go back to Miss I have to complain about destiny and say no to all who ask to help?" Aleera asked.

"No, but Van Helsing-"

"But Van Helsing likes queen boot up her toushie," Verona smirked.

"No I-"

"Like him, even though he likes, the very hag who hates you?" Aleera cut Charlotte off.

"No I... okay now that I can finish a sentence, I can't stay here with Dracula any longer," Charlotte explained.

Charlotte walked to the tower looking the Carpathian Mountains.

"I can't stay, I can't get involved like this," She thought then shouted to the mountains," What am I to do! Why am I tortured like this!"

Charlotte started shivering

"You can stay," Dracula said from behind her then put his velvet cloak on her," keep it."

"Thank you."

"I have a question, why are you still going? Have I not proven to you, I want you to be with me," Dracula asked with a genuine sadness in his eyes.

"It's difficult!"

"What is it Charlotte? Hmm? You said at the preparations for the ball you cared for me! Was that a lie?"

"No, I-I," Charlotte broke down crying.

Dracula knelt down and held her. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted it so her eyes could meet his.

"I love you," his voice was hoarse but strangly sweet.

Charlotte was taken back. Did he just say what she thought she heard him say?

What do you think? Hmmmm? What should she do? Review to tell me because this chapter was a stroke of luck. Writer's block is a killer. Save my favorite story from W.B!(Writer's Block)


	8. 12 13

12: Returning to meet Miss Boot up her toushie! 13:Back to the Drac

I hope you all enjoy these chapters. You all have to thank Kari's-Twin for these chapters. And read her stories!

"What?" Charlotte's head snapped towards him.

"I love you!" Dracula sounded more sure of his-self.

"That's the reason I can't stay! I don't want to risk all of our lifes, on a dream! One that I know won't come true!" Charlotte had stray tears in her eyes," I'm so sorry."

Charlotte ran out of Castle Frankenstien. In little then 15 minutes, she arrived at Valerious Manner. She walked up the stone steps, attracting a crowd. Well, this is the second she came back from being "killed". She pushed open the heavy oak doors.

"Gabriel Van Helsing!" Charlotte screeched and she heard something drop up stairs.

Anna and Gabriel ran down stairs to meet Charlotte. To say it all, Anna looked dissapointed, Gabriel looked shocked, and Carl looked like he wanted to faint.

"You're-" Anna started.

"Supposed to be dead? Apparently I'm still alive," Charlotte smirked.

"How?"

"Gabriel you didn't tell her about what happened over those months that I first spent with Dracula?" Charlotte raised an eye brow.

"I thought lover boy, would have told her!"

"Don't insult Velkan he's twice the man you ever would be!"

"More like wolf."

"Fine, I'm half vampire! Dracula is not my master, nor am I his bride. So what the heck happened while I was in... coma?" Charlotte lied.

"Oh, nothing much, just Gabriel becoming my lover and finding the Frankenstein monster," Anna smirked.

"I'm sorry I just imagined you said Gabriel was you lover," Charlotte was hurt and annoyed is she always being replaced with air head bimbos.

"No you were not. Now we have to go to Rome and keep the creature safe from Snaggle-tooth," Van helsing insulted Dracula.

"Okay, what should I do?"

"You ride a single horse, and go back and forth between carriges. And Help if the driver who needs it," Han Helsing handed Charlotte, her opal necklace, the one Dracula gave to her. "The cardinal told me to give this to you when you needed it the most."

"Thank you, now shouldn't we be off?"

"Yes we should."

Charlotte studied the necklace. The only difference about it was the opal changed color! It had a grey tint. Grey, the color reflected her mood. Anna set off, then Van Helsing, Charlotte lept upon her horse and followed behind. This ride was going to be a long one.

13:

The forest was eerie with silence. Charlotte had long abandoned trying to hold a conversation with Anna or Van Helsing. To them, she was just the ex-lover, nothing more then the old... not worth a simple sentence. She groaned with annoyance, she liked silence and all but too much of anything is bound to annoy anybody.

"Charlotte!" Charlotte heard Van Helsing shout.

"Now he says something!" Charlotte thought while speeding her horse to Van Helsing's direction.

Charlotte's jaw dropped at the sight of what she approached, Aleera and Verona were attacking Van Helsing. She was split, her sister or her duties. Her own blood or the thing that kept her going. Family or... or duties! Darkness or Good. She brought her cross-bow up and shot. The stake whizzed past Aleera's head, just as Charlotte planned. Charlotte then pulled her horse in the opposite direction. Aleera followed.

Charlotte led her all the way to a clearing and she stopped. She jumped off her horse and faced Aleera. Aleera hissed and slammed Charlotte into a tree.

"You stole my master's heart! You are the cause he no longer loves or cares about me!" Aleera shouted.

"I return his love!" Charlotte whispered.

"What?"

"I return his love!" Charlotte punched Aleera and mounted her horse and sped off.

Aleera screamed in rage. She flew behind Charlotte, ready to rip her hair out, but fortunetly a tree branch had a different idea. Aleera fell to the ground with a plop. Charlotte finally reached Anna's carriage, apparently she missed a lot more then she relized. The carriage was on fire, Van Helsing was there, and there was a 600 pound were-wolf jumping over it! You know the usual.

Charlotte got thrown off her horse. Van Helsing staked the wolf. Anna rolled a few feet away. The were-wolf transformed into Velken.

"Velken!" Charlotte stumbledover to him.

"Charlotte! I want you to keep on loving -" Velken's last words came out in huffs.

Anna charged at Van Helsing, while Aleera stalked around the forest. Charlotte pulled Aleera off Van Helsing, the two women started walking away to find the horses. Both of them got knocked out by Aleera. She cackled as she flew off with them.

Charlotte woke and jumped into a defencive position. She looked around.

She was back.


	9. 14 & 15

14:Dracula...how ya been? &15:(thinking of witty title)

14:

Anna groaned. Charlotte was pacing the room. She couldn't understand it. How on earth could she allow this to happen. Anna ran to the door.

"It's no use. The door has been locked."

Anna tried to kick the door. Charlotte grabbed Anna's foot. Anna glared at Charlotte.

"If I can't kick it down, there's no way you can."

Charlotte let her mind wonder, what would Dracula say, think, or do about her? Would he accept her back? Would he just treat her as his prisonor? Or better yet, what on earth world she do about Aleera?

"Princess, whore, the master wishes to see you!" Aleera burst in.

"Tart, tell him, we're his prisonors, he can atleast come to us," Charlotte snapped.

"She does not need to tell me," Dracula dropped from the ceiling.

"Vlad, nice to see you again."

Dracula studied Charlotte, she was wearing his necklace! The one he gave her all those years ago. The one that would betray her emotions and weaknesses. It was gray. The color of heart-break. Why would she be experiencing heart-break? She left him, not the other way around.

"Last time we saw each other changes NOTHING," Dracula whispered in her ear.

"I would suspect no less," Charlotte felt the intense urge to slap, hold, and kiss him.

"You are my half bride, you shall be locked with me."

"How am I to know, Princess boot-up-her-butt, will be safe?" Charlotte asked coyly.

"You could stay at my side at all times," Dracula smirked an evil smirk.

"For an old friend, I will. But for her, I will, but with a grudge."

Dracula picked Charlotte up and threw her over his shoulder. Aleera glared as they walked past. But Charlotte merely winked.

Charlotte was dumped onto an old couch in the grand ball room. Dracula sat next to her. Akwardness was a big under statement. The irony was they both were about to say the same thing...

"I hate you," they both whispered.

"Ofcourse you hate me." They both said.

"Why?" does it have to be said, on who said it.

Charlotte and Dracula wouldn't face eachother. Both of their hearts of ice melted. They weren't going to be weak. Dracula was not going to give up though.

"Why?" Dracula whisped and Charlotte stayed silent.

"Because, you almost broke me. You then destroyed the bonds with all those I hold dear. And you took my heart! I can't allow myself to lose everything to you. I won't... I can't," Charlotte started weeping," I know my way back. I'm staying with Anna."

Anna woke to the sound of the opening. Was it Aleera? The woman would kill her! No, it was... Charlotte!

"Charlotte! What are you doing back?"

"I believe the correct question is, why am I back."

"Some times you annoy me!"

"And you always annoy me."

Charlotte was not in the mood for an argument, she was exhausted. Dracula took a lot out of her. She just needed to rest her eyes... Bang! Aleera through open the door. Charlotte groaned. Doesn't the day get better and better.

"Wake up! You both are going to the Masque Ball!" Aleera threw the captives their dresses and heels, with of course the masks. "Get ready!"

15:

Charlotte was ready, her ball gown was a silk emerald green. It was off the shoulder and looked very much like Anna's dress, but she didn't have the little feathers and her's had a big golden brooch, also it had a sort of a sash from it's own material around the waist.

"Are we doing each other's make up?" Anna asked.

At that moment three old crones walked in. They sneered at Anna but smiled at Charlotte. They held out eye shadow, rouge, and kohl. They understood and sat down. A while later, Charlotte's eyes resembled a cat's and her lips were a firery red.

"Are you ready, yet!?" Anna's voice came, she had simple make up and a simple hair style.

"Don't be too loud, crones's ears are very sensitive," Charlotte scowled.

The crone in charge of her hair, pulled and twisted, brushed and curled until she had an elegant bun with ringlets falling from it and ringlets in her face. The crone placed her mask on her face as well. It was a simple black silk mask but it had a peacock's feather on the side. The crone then placed a crown of emeralds into the bun.

"You will do great things in you second life." The crone smiled and vanished.

Charlotte knew that when a crone speaks, you should do well to listen. Also, she liked the crone. She wasn't all scowls and glares, she reminded her of some one...

"Good you two are finished! Hurry up!" Aleera barked.

Anna and Charlotte hurried into their shoes and followed Aleera to the entrance room. There they saw Dracula. Charlotte felt her knees grow weak, he looked so handsome. She wished she never thought that. Dracula smiled at her, a genuine smile, Aleera seethed, and almost foamed at the mouth.

"Shall we be going then ladies?"

Charlotte nodded and walked past him. Anna and Aleera raised eye brows. Dracula followed. Charlotte noticed something how were they going to get there?


	10. final two

16:B(edited) of the Ball & 17: For You My Love, Good Bye.

Hey yall! I'm writing this again! Anyone figure out what the old crone meant? Thought not! Yay my mysteriousness...nessnessyness worked!

Charlotte was being paraded around the room by Dracula. She groaned in pain when her heel landed on a goblet. Dracula looked at her.

"Am I being punished? God! I don't know why he is even bothering... You're reading my mind aren't you?" Charlotte thought.

"No, this is your imagination," he responded mentally.

"Explains it."

"What?'

"Why I can never read your mind," Charlotte smirked.

"Why is that?"

"Obviously you have no imagination, or the suspision that I tricked you into almost say you read my mind."

"Thus equalling why I am glad you and I are no longer speaking civily."

Music started playing. Tango sounding but darker, more evil sounding then anything or mabye anger? Dracula grabbed her waist. Charlotte put her hands behind his neck. He dipped her in back breaking speed.

"I hate you!" She thought.

Twirl.

"Good! Then you won't be angry at my plan!" Dracula responded in thought. (the rest in Italics are thoughts)

Fancy lighting fast foot work.

_"Plan?"_

Sultry hips movements while Dracula was doing something tango-ish too.

_"Yes I'm planning on making Anna my bride."_

Dracula and Charlotte reprise their origanal starting postions.

"What!" Charlotte exclaimed.

Flip. Twirl. Short pause for glares. Spin. Twirl. Then Charlotte was dragged into a dip.

_"You should not shout! That's not at all attractive to suitors, my dear."_

Charlotte glared again then spun out of the dip of eternal back breakyness, and put her hand into his open one. He spun her into him. They did a few steps like that then she spun around and they did a few quick foot steps away from eachother.

_" Like you care!"_

Charlotte and Dracula turned around and he tugged Charlotte into a spin dip. And the dance ended.

_"I do."_

Charlotte's eyes widened as he walked away. A waltz stated, a very sad sounding one.

_"Well! Don't you guys have weird timings."_

Charlotte ran after Dracula. Dracula was looking out over Budapest. Charlotte walked over to him.

"What do you need?"

"I-"

"Haven't you seen the way you already broke me? The way you took away and caused the pain? The way I... I... I love you!" Dracula's voice cracked like the lighting in the sky.

"I came up here to give you my final desicion, I choose you."

"What?" Dracula stared.

"I said said I choose you!"

The two stared at eachother for a little while. Both wanting to run over and embrace. Well, leave it to Charlotte to get things done. Dracula wrapped his arms around her. And they shared a kiss. Make it as dramatic as you want.

"I have to go." Dracula started to walk away.

"Are you still going to turn Anna?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means!" Charlotte was sarcastic as a sar stick.

Dracula walked back into the ball room, no doubt to find Anna. Charlotte hissed and saw Van Helsing stalking around.

"Well, didn't expect to see you around."

"Charlotte... Charlotte! You scared the living day lights outta me!"

"Sorry, Dracula is going to try to turn Anna! Wait there's a problem but what is it!?"

"I don't care! And Carol is going to distact him."

"Okay... need help? Partner?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah, go get some pants on," Van Helsing smiled.

"Already do," Charlotte cut the skirt of her dress to show her pants which were a little tighter then her normal ones.

"Good, now let's hurry!" Van Helsing ran towards the balcony's entrance.

Carol saw Van Helsing's signal, and pushed the fire eater into Dracula. While Van Helsing and Charlotte swooped down from the acrobat's swings. Van Helsing grabbed Anna while Charlotte grabbed Carol. They landed and Van Helsing shook Anna out of her trance.

"Gabriel? Oh Gabriel!"

They looked over the railing at Dracula.

"Now I remember!" Charlotte was hushed by Van helsing's hand.

"Welcome to my summer palace!" Dracula smirked at Charlotte and mouthed 'scorned woman?'.

Charlotte mouthed back 'but ofcourse MY LORD'. Igor bursted in and some kid shouted for Dracula to look at Igor.

"We found him, we found the key, master!" Igor was so pleased with him self.

Dracula smirked and looked directly at Charlotte, who was shacking her head in disbelief.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you Van Helsing!" Dracula wiped his hand towards Van Helsing.

Van Helsing, Carol, and Anna ran but Charlotte jumped down from the balcony entrance.

"I'll be seeing you again!" Charlotte hissed.

Charlotte ran down the maze of hall ways then saw a blazing bright light ahead. She about faced it and cursed Carol out and jumped out of the nearest window into the cold water. She got out and was freezing. A figure approached her and she passed out.

Charlotte woke in a lab. Where was she? Castle Dracula! She whipped up and saw Dracula sitting next to her. He looked to be sleeping. She snuck out of bed and walked down stairs. Where she she met Van Helsing, Anna, and Carol.

" How on earth did you get here!" Charlotte ran down to them.

"We should ask you that?"

"Dracula caught me."

"Who do you want to go with Anna or me?"

"Where is she going?"

"To find the cure for were-wolves."

"And your going to go see Dracula?"

"He is." Anna snapped.

"Anna." Charlotte stepped over to Carol's side.

"So be it!" Van Helsing stated. "Anna cut his fingers off you even think he misleading you."

"I'll cut off something," Anna folded up a torture device and strapped it in her boot.

Igor led them down the halls. Charlotte kept thinking, Dracula live through this but wait you're evil. God! I hate this.

"Here we are."

"Is this place?" Anna asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Not if you wanted to keep your reason for being a man. Well kinda." Charlotte sneered.

Carol, Anna, and Charlotte walked in and Igor shut the door on them. They were locked in. Charlotte sensed another one was in there with them but where. Well, Aleera flew out and tackled Anna and Charlotte. Charlotte gave Anna push towards the antidote.

"Aleera, I'm going to enjoy this!" Charlotte punched Aleera in the face and Aleera flew into the wall.

Anna pushed Charlotte threw the little hole that appeared there. Wait when did that get there?

"Go help Van Helsing." Anna looked at her.

"She fights dirty, and stay close to the wall she has bad reflexes."

The two women ran off to fight their battles. Charlotte arrived to find Dracula and this were-wolf duking it out. The clouds covered the moon The were-wolf formed into Van Helsing. Charlotte ran to Dracula.

"Vlad! You don't have to do this!" Charlotte pleaded.

"He will destroy my children!"

"You're children did not have life to begin with!" Charlotte begged and was thrown aside by Dracula as Van Helsing charged towards them.

Moments seem like eternity as she watched the fight rage on. Gabriel charged one last time at Dracula, but Dracula was thrown out of the way by Charlotte and she was bitten by Van Helsing. Her body went into spasms. Dracula ran to her after getting Van Helsing stuck.

"Charlotte?" Dracula weeped.

"Vlad, I love you." Charlotte smiled. "And only you will be my smile."

Charlotte laid limp in his arms. Van Helsing ran at Dracula and speared him into a peice of broken machinery. Dracula crawled over to Charlotte and turned to ash and bone.

_**An old end, a new beggining awaits!**_

_**At first dawn on the fall equinox,**_

_**Two lovers stronger then any immortal army,**_

_**Shall again be re-united!**_

_**The **_** old crone wrote on the walls of castle Dracula.**


End file.
